general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 32
Michael and Jordan were many blocks away from their turf, they were in the enemy zone now and had to watch their backs. Jordan kept rambling on with some joke Michael wasn't paying attention to, but Michael started to take note of the environment. "Alright, quit fucking around, we're in some serious shit right now." Michael said with a stern look of finality. "Aight, aight, let's just deliver this shit then head back, you got your gun?" Jordan questioned. "Always." Michael and Jordan kept walking, carefully trying not to bring attention to themselves. They saw the house they were supposed to deliver the cocaine to and picked up the pace until they saw a car rolling up in front of the house. "Shit, shit! Get down!" Michael said ducking into a bush with Jordan. A man with curly black hair, a scar, and a small white bandage stepped out of the passenger seat with a metal baseball bat, after that a man with a bandanna over his auburn long neck length hair stepped out of the vehicle, with his most noticeably feature being an eye patch over his eye. They walked towards the door and gave it a light knock that was not responded to. The curly haired man sighed. "People always gotta do this the hard way." He said before kicking the door open. "Cabron! We know your dealings with the Crips!" "Oh fuck..." Jordan mumbled. "We need to bail, if that crazy ass ese find us we fucked!" "Tyquan will kill us when he still sees us with this cocaine, and also this nigga our best buyer!" Michael replied. "You gonna risk your life over cocaine? Is you forreal, dog?" "Come on broski, I just wanna talk, why do you think I lightly knocked on the door?!" The man shouted before opening a closet and he saw a shivering man trying to hide in the clothing. "Ah, there you are..." The man said grabbing him by his collar and throwing him onto the floor. "Fernando, hold my bat, I simply just want to "talk" to this man." He said as he handed the bat to Fernando, the man with one eye. "Luke, Luke, Luke...tsk, tsk, it's sad to see you working with someone you know we hate the most! Is that how you treat the man who's been so kind to you these past couple months?" "I-I'm sorry Alejandro." Luke said in a scared tone. "Sorry?" Alejandro asked before bursting out in a hysterical laugh. "I don't give a fuck if you're sorry, you fucked me and my boys in the ass when you made that arrangement, so you gotta pay with your life, amigo." "N-No-pl-please I'll do anything-j-just don't kill me!" Before Alejandro could even hear the man out, he smashed the bat right into Luke's face. Luke was still conscious trying to mutter something, but Alejandro swung, once, then twice, then thrice, then it turned into several swings, leaving the man once named Luke, nothing but a mere corpse with pieces of his brain splattered everywhere. Alright, we're done here Fernando, let's head out." Alejandro said with an intimidating and cold stare with blood all over his clothing and face. "Damn, did you really have to kill the guy?" Fernando said in shock from the assault. Alejandro walked up to him in the most condescending way possible and stared him straight in his only eye. "Yes, this needed to be done, this pedazo de mierda, knew practically everything about us and then he knows the beef we got with the Crips and he starts working with them? This little shit deserved to die, now come on, we got shit to do." Alejandro replied walking out of the house. Fernando looked at Alejandro with a burning hatred in his eyes. “Motherfucker…” Fernando said in a low voice. "Fuck, here he come, we gotta bail." Jordan said, as he slowly backed up from the house. "Alright, fine, let's go." Michael replied, coming to the realization of the trouble they could be in. They started to stand up and run until a loud gunshot rang out. Jordan suddenly fell to the floor in pain as Alejandro held his smoking .44 Bronze Magnum with a emotionless face. "Run, get the fuck outta here!" Jordan screamed. Michael kept running as Alejandro kept firing shots which felt to Michael that he was missing on purpose. "Agh...fuck." Jordan said trying to stand but only to fall. His head was touched by a metal baseball bat as he looked up and saw the feared leader. "Que Onda, how about I take you for a spin?" Alejandro asked with an arrogant smirk. "Get him on his feet, Fernando, I have a plan..." ---- "What do you mean by that?" Eddie asked walking closer to Tyrone. "We haven't been the same people since our graduation, since what happened to my mom..." Tyrone said in a saddened tone. "We've killed, mugged, got beaten to shit, just everything...how did our lives come to this? Don't you remember the shit we wanted to do after we graduated? You wanted to do some shit with computers, Jamal wanted to go to the military, I wanted to go to college, then try and be a football player or something." "Never mind, I'm just not really happy with how shit turned out, and ever since I killed Tyler, things just...got kinda worse." Tyrone said in a low voice. "I guess I get what you mean, but we can't dwell on shit that happened years ago, just let it go man, because if we did, I would still be crying about my finger." Eddie said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder with a smile. "How are your fingers anyway? Sorry I never really got the time to ask with all the shit that's been happening." "They're fine, but...um Tyrone..." "Yeah?" "What's wrong with Latoya? She doesn't really seem the same, if you get what I mean." "She feels guilty." "About what?" "Well, when the shit hit the fan, she ran off, and she feels bad about it, it's nothing really major, but she just won't get over it for some reason, I tried talking to her but she wouldn't listen." "You should keep trying then." Eddie said sternly. "I am, what makes you think I won't?" "I'm just saying man." A van approached Tyrone and Eddie, it was unidentified and the windows were dark, so it was hard to see who was driving it. The door opened and they were both ready to deal with whoever was in it. "Holy shit! You guys fucking made it!" Henrique said with the biggest smile he's ever had on his face. He ran up to them and hugged them jokingly almost lifting Tyrone off the ground. "Shit bruh, never seen you like this, but yeah we good." Tyrone said with a smile. "Not all of us..." Eddie said in a saddened tone. "Huh? What do you mean?" Henrique asked. "Nothing...I'm gonna go in the warehouse with Latoya, it's hot as fuck out here." Eddie walked away and went into the warehouse. "What's up with him?" "...Alicia's gone..." Tyrone said with a sad expression. Henrique looked at him with a blank emotionless face and turned around looking the other way. "Another one of us to put in the ground, huh?" Tyrone stayed silent and just looked at Henrique. "There was some unexpected shit that happened back there, when our beef first started with the Crips, I always thought I would be the one to cap Tyquan." Henrique started to say. "This past what? Like day or two, I don't fucking keep track of the time,I realized...me and Tyquan are more alike than we think. He's not that bad actually, Hell I actually like him, crazy huh? The beef is over, we ended it as soon as we made that deal, and while I didn't like the idea at first, the ese grew on me." Henrique said smiling. "I just mean...look, I didn't know Alicia that well, I didn't mind her, but she wasn't my friend or anything, so I just don't really have a feeling ya know? I hope I don't sound like a pendejo, but it's just what I feel." "You don't sound like a "pendejo" whatever that is, but just show Eddie that you care for him, alright?" "Ye-" "Just was waiting for you two to finish your conversation, that was some mushy shit right there." Tyquan said jokingly. "Now's not the time, Tyquan, we're pissed off and we lost people we cared about, and I don't want to deal with your shit right now." "...You've gotta be fucking kidding me, is all you care about is your people?" "What?" "I lost most of my fuckin' friends, niggas I grew up with in that shit back there. You aren't the only one who's lost people you care about. Ooh you got burnt on your face and your asian friend got his fingers broken, pfft that's nothing compared to the shit I went through. I lost my best fuckin' friend back there!" Tyquan said angrily. "I grew up with Nick, that psycho sonuvabitch, I may have not shown that I cared for him, but I do, I guess I just show it differently, but if you don't care about the shit I lost and if you think I don't care for who died back there, you can just''' fuck off'!" Tyquan shouted with his eyes slightly watering. "For the record, I cared about the people you lost, we weren't on the best terms but death is never a good thing." "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an inconsiderate asshole, I know you cared for who you lost, I guess I was just focused on my people more, I'm sorry for that..." "Thanks, and I'm sorry for you who lost too." "Let's just get off the depressing topic, Henrique said something about another gang?" "Yeah, fearsome leader, some of my boys even scared of him, his name's Alejandro Rodrigeuz. He took out one of his boys eyes for fuckin' his girl, that's also the lapdog that follows him around and sucks his dick. Point is, we beefing with him and we need to kill his ass, he be lowkey as fuck, but you can catch him around when he's doing business." "Alright, we need to tell the others-" "Hey..." Brianna said walking towards the others depressingly with Javonte following. "Took us a while to get here, since we had to walk, it was fucking far, but yeah, we finally got here." Javonte said. "Shit nigga, what's up with yo ear?" Tyquan asked. "Hi to you too, Tyquan." Javonte sarcastically replied. "Where the fuck is Alexander? He ain't with you?" Henrique asked. Brianna's face started to turn red and she began quietly sobbing. "No...no..." Henrique said with tears forming in his eyes. Tyrone looked at Brianna with a shocked face before bowing his head down saddened. "Come on, we got to discuss something..." Tyrone said slowly walking into the warehouse. ---- The cellar was very dark and slightly wet, it had one light on and not even the sun could peak into the cracks, Alejandro was standing over Jordan and Fernando was sitting in the darkest corner just watching the whole thing. "What the fuck do you want me here for? Ol punk ass nigga I ain't spooked." Jordan said mockingly. "I want you...to '''cooperate', nothing more, nothing less...I'm not a bad guy, so I'll let you live if you do, but, if you don't I'll force it out of you, or I'll just kill you then find hunt down your amigos, doesn't really matter to me." "Also, speak English, I find it hard to understand this "hood" talk, why do you need to be cool after you graduate, huh?" Alejandro said with a smirk. "First question. Where exactly do your amigos hang out and shit? Just a look curious, looking for some hospitality, know what I mean?" "I ain't selling out my homeboys, so you can suck the skin off my dick if you want an answer." Jordan replied with a smirk. Alejandro sighed. "I thought you were gonna be smart and just do this the easy way, but nope haha gotta be the badass who doesn't comply when someone wants an answer. Would your mother be proud of you being such a little shit, jesus you're worse than Larry, actually no, nobody's worse than that little turd...who works with so many gangs at once? Anyway, Fernando get me the wrench." Alejandro demanded. "You're closer to it, why do you want me to pass it to you?" Fernando asked annoyed. "Just fucking get it before I sit you in this chair." "Ugh, fine." Fernando replied getting up from the seat, walking past Alejandro and getting the wrench. He passed it to Alejandro and Alejandro's expression quickly changed from calm and collective to a sadistic smirk with no remorse in his eyes. "Say goodbye to your huevos amigo!" Alejandro said while laughing as he slammed the wrench right on Jordan's crotch, causing him extreme pain and agony. He tried to hold in his scream but he couldn't and he let it out with tears coming out of his eyes. "Haha, the pussy's crying, goddamn this is comedy gold, should've brought a camera with us." Alejandro said laughing. "Fu-fuck you, you fucking psycho." Jordan mumbled. "You've got a mouth, want me to cut your fucking tongue you fucking faggot? No? Then SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "Tell me what the fuck I want to know before I actually cut it out." Jordan stayed quiet and kept looking at the floor, not even staring at Alejandro. "Fuck it, I'm sick of this shit." Alejandro said pulling out his gun, pointing it at Jordan's head then pulling the trigger. "Fernando, dispose of this cunt, I'm gonna send a crew to hunt them down, I'm sick of waiting for these assholes to come to me." "Will do." Fernando replied. Alejandro opened the cellar and called a cab. Fernando looked up at the cellar where Alejandro just left and his eye was burning with hatred. "I'm going to kill you, for all the lives you've made me take and all the ones you've taken, including this one, I'm going to murder you when I get my first fucking opportunity." Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Javonte *Brianna *Tyquan *Alejandro Rodriguez *Fernando *Michael *Jordan *Luke Trivia *First appearance of Alejandro Rodriguez. *First appearance of Fernando. *First (and last) appearance of Luke. *Last appearance of Jordan. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark